I Knew
by HitsuKarinluv
Summary: Rangiku has more embarrassing question for he Captain. Sequel to Have You Ever? But can stand alone.


"Captain, I have a question."

So, the theme continued of Matsumoto asking Hitsugaya about things that were embarrassing or inappropriate. Or, at least that's what the Captain was thinking as he sat in his office chair willing all of Rangiku's friends to leave so he could finish his paperwork. So, it was to be expected that his response was filled with annoyance, "What?"

She smiled, "When are you are Karin getting married? I just want to know when I can expect to be an auntie."

No matter how accustomed he had become to her questions, Toshiro had not expected a question of that caliber but he was still shocked when his pen snapped in two in his hand, "Wh-what?"

She rolled her eyes at him as if she didn't see his reaction, "I said…"

He shook his head, "That's not what I'm asking you. I know what you said. But what are you actually wanting to know? You never ask what you mean and I'm not sure I even want to know where this is going…I'd also like to point out that none of the information you are asking for is any of your business. Again."

She sighed, "Captain! You don't believe I was just asking an innocent question? I just want to know if you two have discussed marriage!"

Against his better judgement, Toshiro let out a sigh of relief, "That's a reasonable question compared to the majority of your questions for me. No. No we haven't discussed getting married. And you can't expect to see it anytime soon."

There was a long silence after his response that had him puzzled. There was usually some sort of exclamation to his answer that involved surprise or badgering…but it was silent. He shrugged the oddity of it all off his shoulders and picked up the spare pen he had to continue his paperwork. Shortly after, Ichigo piped up, "That's some good information since I am definitely not ready to see my baby sister married. I may have been okay with your guys' relationship but I'm not ready for you guys to be married."

Toshiro just nodded, "Well I don't think either one of us has the intention to be married any time soon. Or even the want to be."

Then the volume picked back up again with one of Rangiku's obnoxious squeals, "Caapptaaiiin! That's no fun I wanted a wedding! And kids! Oooh! Is there a possibility that that kids would come before marriage?"

And there went the spare pen, "Dammit Matsumoto! Where is your line of respect? What question is too far for you to ask? Every question is to far on my side of these questions! Nothing about my personal life is your business! Even if you were family that question is too far!"

She just laughed, "Haven't you learned by now that I have no shame Captain? So what's the answer to that question? Have you been in Karin's bed recently, Captain?"

He felt his face catch on fire when the blush rose even further to his face, "I don't care how 'simple' that question is to answer I'm not answering it."

"So you have?"

"You aren't getting information out of me that easily Rangiku."

"If I asked Karin would she answer me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because the question is personal regardless of the answer."

"Not if the answer is no."

"Even if the answer is no it's too far out of a normal person's comfort zone to answer."

"You're no fun Captain."

He smirked finally being able to keep his information to himself, "I never claimed to be."

She scoffed and he met her eyes and the other five pair that were staring at him (Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Yumichika, and Ikkaku)boasting of victory in his head. It wasn't until she grinned that he realized he had been lured into her trap, "So when I found Karin in your bed this morning it wasn't because you slept with her?"

Toshiro groaned and smacked his hand against his face, "What is wrong with you? She was clothed wasn't she? Doesn't that answer your question! I was clothed when I got up this morning also! So there!"

Rangiku laughed, "Got you Captain! I knew you guys weren't sleeping together, it's just fun to see you squirm!"

At that point the young Captain rose from his desk giving up on his paperwork, "I'm leaving."

 **Hey guys for any of you waiting on Private School to be updated don't worry the chapter is mostly done I just need a little more time so instead I'm giving you this fun little oneshot thingy. I love you guys college is tiring! Please review!**


End file.
